


[Podfic:] Treat Your Body Like A Temple

by smirkingcat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkingcat/pseuds/smirkingcat
Summary: It hadn't been easy, and it hadn't been fast, but after many years Harry had finally gained Draco's trust. Now he woke up next to him every day, and he knew just the way to show the Slytherin how grateful he was for that.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Fandom For Australia





	[Podfic:] Treat Your Body Like A Temple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MxPadfoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxPadfoot/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Treat Your Body Like A Temple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856088) by [donnarafiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/pseuds/donnarafiki). 



> **CC:** Song: [Goodbye Butterfly](http://ccmixter.org/files/moonchild/43738) by moonchild

smirkingcat

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://smirkingcat.parakaproductions.com/podfics/treat%20your%20body%20like%20a%20temple.mp3) | 00:14:45 | 12.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://smirkingcat.parakaproductions.com/podfics/treat%20your%20body%20like%20a%20temple.m4a) | 00:14:45 | 20.9 MB  
  
**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much to mxpadfoot for her donation to austrialia, i hope this is what you hoped for!  
> SORRY that it took so long. I had recorded it in summer, and then life happened...  
> but maybe now it is a pleasant Christmas - surprise!!!!  
> thanks for you patience and i also wish you a very happy new year!


End file.
